


Helping Hand

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I’m so sorry this took so long I swear I’m not trying to be mean, Some soft snowbyrd for these troubling hiatus times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: After escaping Atlas and travelling back down to Mantle to continue the fight, Robyn lands herself in nasty shape. Luckily, there’s a Schnee nearby to help.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request from @halethebop
> 
> I’m so sorry that this took so long to respond to 🙏
> 
> Enjoy 😊

“Miss Hill? Miss Hill, can you hear me?”

Robyn’s body felt as heavy as lead, whatever just struck her hit with the force of an Alpha Megoliath, slamming her into the ground and breaking her aura instantly. The world spun around her as Grimm trampled through Mantle’s streets, citizens screaming as they desperately ran and hid from the hideous creatures. Fighting through the pain, she forced herself to sit up. When she began to stand, her legs gave way and she toppled over, however, she felt the weight of another person supporting her. Looking up, she saw an unexpected saviour.

“Winter?” She wheezed, her whole body aching from simply talking.

“You need to stay awake for me, okay? I’m going to get you somewhere safe.” The eldest Schnee explained, wasting no time in moving both of them off the battlefield.

Robyn was baffled by this, because yes, Winter did help her and Qrow escape, but she didn’t expect her to continue helping them when they got out of Atlas. Honestly, she expected Winter to run straight to Ironwood after assisting their escape as to avoid suspicion and hopefully stay on his good side. But here she was, genuinely trying to save Mantle.

“You know... I think I misjudged you, Princess.” Robyn coughed, attempting to chuckle was a bad idea after all.

“Why’s that Miss Hill?” Winter wanted to refrain from conversation so Robyn wouldn’t push herself, but her curiosity got the better of her.

“Well for one thing, your nothing like your boss.” Robyn grunted as Winter shoved both of them through a door into an abandoned bar.

“... Thank you, I suppose.” Winter muttered, releasing Robyn to look around the room.

“You “suppose”, huh?” Robyn grinned.  
“Are all the Schnee’s socially awkward like you?”

Robyn’s jokes were cut short as the room started to go black, she clutched her side and groaned in pain. By the time Winter turned around, she was already falling to the floor.

“Robyn!” She called as she rushed over to catch her. No answer, she was out cold.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Robyn woke up, she felt like her head had been smashed repeatedly with a sledgehammer.

Which was ironic since she was in a bar.

Her body protested but she sat up anyway, looking around she saw that she was laying across a booth in the corner of the establishment. Her coat and weapon was tossed haphazardly onto a table nearby, with a strange set of what appeared to be armour, an unfamiliar sword and white coat neatly folded beside them.

Winter Schnee.

She must still be here. Robyn pulled herself to her feet, checking her appearance in a mirror on the wall. Her left eye had a nasty bruise and her face was scratched up. Overall, nothing was missing or bleeding, so she concluded that she would be fine. No matter how badly her body ached.

Noting that the room was empty, Robyn headed behind the bar and through the “Staff Only” door which led upstairs. The owners must have lived directly above the pub, which was honestly a good business choice for somewhere like Mantle. Made it easier to stop thieves that would try to break in and steal a few bottles.

Alcohol was in high demand for a city like this.

Walking up the stairs led to a long hallway with several doors leading to certain rooms. Robyn headed towards the one with the lights on and slowly pushed it open to peak inside. It was the bathroom, and Winter stood at the sink with a first aid kit placed on the counter, washing the dirt and blood off her face. No serious injuries either, much to Robyn’s relief.

“Room for one more?” She asked, knocking on the door and making the Ex-Specialist jump slightly. When Winter saw that it was just Robyn, she nodded and gestured for her to come in.

Winter offered her a damp cloth for her face, which she took gratefully.

“How are you feeling?” Winter leaned against the counter, waiting for an answer.

“Like absolute Hell.” Robyn replied, throwing the cloth into the sink and leaning her hands on it, sighing heavily.

“You should rest if you’re still in pain.” Winter suggested, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I’m no good at resting, Princess.” Robyn chuckled.  
“I can’t just sit and do nothing when Mantle is in danger.”

“You’re in no condition to fight.”

“And you are? I saw that brace you were wearing.” She turned to face Winter.  
“You’re not doing so hot yourself.”

The Schnee recoiled at Robyn’s sudden movement, which made her feel guilty. Robyn sighed once again.

“Ironwood is making you fight, isn’t he?”

Winter didn’t answer, instead she looked down at the floor, clutching her bandaged left arm which was hidden by her sleeve. However, what wasn’t hidden was a large graze on her right wrist, Robyn noticed it.

“Have you treated that?” She asked, pointing at Winter’s right arm.

“Not yet.” Winter replied quietly.

Robyn thought for a moment. It was obvious that Winter wasn’t doing well. Ironwood clearly knows that she should still be in hospital, but instead she was still being forced to work. Winter had thrown her whole career away now that she had helped Robyn escape, meaning she had no support from Atlas and she wouldn’t exactly be welcomed back with open arms.

“Let me.”

“What?” Winter looked up surprised.

“Let me help.” Robyn repeated, offering out her hand palm up. It was a request, not a demand.

Hesitantly, Winter gave her hand to Robyn, who pulled up the sleeve to reveal that the graze went from her wrist to almost halfway up her forearm. The Huntress let out a sympathetic wince at the sight of the wound.

“I got knocked back and I must’ve scraped it against the road.” Winter explained, following Robyn along as she was tugged gently to stand in front of the sink.

“Road rash. That shit stings like hell, you’re being a real trooper Princess.” Robyn turned on the cold water and put Winter’s arm under it, the coolness making her flinch but only for a second.

“Can you stop calling me that?”

“What, “Princess”?” Robyn quirked a brow.  
“Why not? It suits you.”

“I can assure you, I am no Princess. I left Schnee Manor a long time ago.”

“Well I still think it suits you.” Robyn winked and Winter blushed, focusing her attention on the sink.

Robyn turned off the tap and grabbed a towel to pat her arm dry. Then, she grabbed the bottle of antiseptic and screwed off the lid. Winter reached to grab the bottle, but instead Robyn went behind her and put her arms around her waist.

“What are you doing?” Winter’s face grew redder as she froze up.

“Helping.” Robyn answered, taking Winter’s hand again and holding the bottle above the graze.  
“This is gonna hurt so brace yourself, Princess.”

“I told you to stop calling me tha— ack!” Winter yelped as the antiseptic was poured onto her wound, the alcohol causing an awful burning sensation.

“Sorry! Thought you were ready.” Robyn apologised.

“It’s fine. Has to be done.” Winter replied, repressing herself from screaming out in pain.

“It’s not done yet so I’m gonna do it again, okay?” Robyn made sure that Winter knew exactly when she would pour the antiseptic so that she could brace for the pain.

“Okay.”

Robyn poured again, this time Winter only hissed slightly as the wound was cleaned. The Councilwoman leaned her chin on Winter’s shoulder so she could look over and see what she was doing. Winter felt her breath on her neck and beside her ear and forced herself not to squirm or shiver. She can’t remember the last time she let someone get so close.

“There you go.” Robyn soothed, grabbing another towel to wipe away the excess liquid.  
“I know it hurts but that burning means it’s working. You’re not getting any infections on that, trust me.”

“Right.” Winter was quiet as Robyn continued her work, drying her arm of the antiseptic and neatly folding her sleeve so that the wound could have open air.

“There you go, all done.” Robyn pulled back and put her hands on Winter’s waist.

“Thank you.” Winter muttered, hoping Robyn didn’t notice how red her ears were from where she was standing.

“No problem, Princess.” Robyn pulled away and turned to leave the bathroom, allowing Winter to sit in these new strange feelings that occurred whenever Robyn was nearby.


End file.
